


Алые и голубые

by Luchiana



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: История Курогане и Фая в образах и фрагментах.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane





	Алые и голубые

Кровь и небо, взглядом в взгляд.  
Вопли возмущенья в ряд.  
Губы яростью горят.  
Полыхает.

Лишь игра, но без неё  
В бездну душу унесёт.  
Нескончаем слов полёт.  
Перепалки.

Вдох и выдох, весь горяч.  
Снов безжалостный палач.  
И несётся сердце вскачь...  
Задохнёшься.

И уже не оторвать  
Лоскутов души. Отдать  
Душу, силу, честь и стать  
Платой.

Оборона день за днём  
Вчетвером. Втроём. Вдвоём.  
А улыбка — лишь приём.  
Прятки.

Но упрямые глаза:  
Ничего сокрыть нельзя.  
Прячется в груди слеза.  
Молча.

Голубое — пополам!  
«Кровь и жизнь свои отдам!  
И в ответственности — сам!»  
Помощь.

Боль — и ячневый алмаз.  
Дышит. Жив. Спокоен: спас.  
И сдаваться — не про нас.  
Вырвать.

Но ответом — разделил,  
Оборвал, испепелил.  
Лишь сдержать стихию сил...  
Ссора.

Мрак, безумье, глупый бой.  
Позабыт души покой.  
Взгляд чужой, суровый, злой.  
Клетки.

А потом — воронка грёз:  
Память ядовитых слёз.  
Из тумана лжи унёс  
Кровью.

Гаснет красный — и мольба.  
Какова теперь цена?  
Заплатить за всё сполна —  
Клятва.

Алый ярче, синий — в злато.  
Взгляды нежностью богаты,  
И душа поёт, крылата.  
Вместе.


End file.
